


Drunk Wookie Strikes Again

by everlastingstars



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Ryeowook gets drunk...let's just say...things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Wookie Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot that I had posted on AFF.  
> top!Donghae if you're wondering.

It seemed to be a fine evening in Super Junior's dorm.

Today's just another day, where schedules are tiring. The dorm is quiet, everyone's doing their own thing. Some members are watching t.v, playing video games, surfing the internet, singing in the shower, sleeping...you name it. Everyone's in their own worlds after a day of hard work.

And right now, their main dancer is heading towards his bedroom after taking a shower.

He goes into the room and plops down onto the comfy bed.

After a day of hard work, Eunhyuk is surely tired out, with muscles aching, he brings the blanket up to his stomach, spreads out his arms and legs to fall asleep.

On the other hand, knocks arrive to the door of the dorm.

Kyuhyun goes to open the door and sees a drunk Ryeowook in the arms of Yesung.

"How'd he get so drunk?" asks Kyuhyun.

"We went out to have a drink with a hyung. I tried to stop him but he said that he is in the mood," Yesung shrugs. Then he left Ryeowook in the arms of the maknae and leaves.

"Take Ryeowook to his room, I'm going to take a shower then sleep. Good night everyone!"

He waves before disappearing into his room.

"Aish! I never knew that Wook is so heavy despite his appearance," groans Kyuhyun as he carries the drunken man on his back to the room.

"Kyuhyunnie! You're soooo handsooome!!! Wahhh!" slurs Ryeowook.

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

After plopping the smaller onto the bed and pulls some blankets over the latter, the maknae leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

After awhile, somehow, Ryeowook had managed to rid himself of the blankets, opened the door and had pulled himself onto Eunhyuk's bed.

"Eunhyukkie!" Chirps the drunken male, as he slips himself into the blanket. Yearning for warmth.

"Mmmrpph..." groans the unconscious dancer, who's already up on the clouds, dreaming.

"Hyukkie-ah...I love you!" Ryeowook sang as he shakily held Eunhyuk's face with his hands.

"Mrrmmmpph..huh...Wook?" Eunhyuk cracks a little of his eyes open, still tired though. Still barely holding on before falling asleep to exhaustion.

"Hyukkie...I want you..." whispers Ryeowook before leaning in to kiss Eunhyuk.

And, at that moment, Donghae walks into the room.

What good timing...

Seeing the sight of his lover who's going to be kissed by Ryeowook, Donghae is surely fuming mad.

The green eyed monster known as jealousy crawls up to his head.

He stomps over to the bed and peels the drunken male off of Eunhyuk. Hoisting the smaller onto his back, he dashes out of the room, away from his lover.

This time, making sure that the latter doesn't somehow sleepwalk into his Hyukkie's room, he rolls Ryeowook into a blanket and ties it with a jump rope.

After that, Donghae goes back to his shared room with Eunhyuk, he snuggles up the monkey and wraps his arms around him.

"Hyukkie..." whispers Donghae.

"Mrrrmmpph...wah? Hae?" Eunhyuk asks as he flips open one of his eyelids, still tired and muscles aching but he'll listen to what his beloved has to say.

"Hyukkie!" whines Donghae.

And the other knows what he is exactly talking about.

And it's not going to happen today. Not today. He needs some rest.

"No. Maybe some day. I'm tired, Hae," answers Eunhyuk while closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

And boy did Donghae sulked the entire night.

Even in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, it was the same.

Schedules to do, work, work, and more work.

Going on variety shows, radio, etc.

They're all exhausted by the end of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

The whole day, Eunhyuk can feel that something is off with Donghae. So after he had taken a shower, he goes into their room to see Donghae. And there he is, on the bed, sulking.

One could tell by way his lips had formed into a pout.

Raising an eyebrow, Eunhyuk walks into room and closes the door. Going to over to where Donghae is sitting, he asks, "What's wrong Hae?"

Looking up, surprisingly with glassy eyes, the latter whines, "Hyukkie! Do you love me?"

'Waaahhh?!' The other was truly confused.

"What's wrong? Of course I do," answers Eunhyuk with slight amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh, thank god." With that Donghae pulls the other into a tight embrace.

"Ok-ok I can't breathe, Hae!"

Releasing the hug, Donghae crashes their lips together.

Their soft lips glides across each other, kissing. The bolts of electricity flooded their veins.

His tongue licks Eunhyuk's lips, asking for entrance.

Opening his mouth, Donghae slips his hot wet muscle in to explore the other's hot cavern.

Eunhyuk lets out a moan as their tongues slides pass each other, hot breathes painting their cheeks red, and the blood rushing to their heads.

Their hands, lost into each other's soft locks.

He lets out a gasp as Donghae slips his hands under the shirt.

Donghae rids the other of the unneeded clothing until Eunhyuk is stark naked and then he gets rid of his own clothing as well. Embarassed-still, Eunhyuk covers his flushed face with his hands at the sight of both of them naked. Slowly, prying the hands away, Donghae whispers, "It's ok, after all it's me looking."

"Per-pervert!" Stutters Eunhyuk with the bright red blush that had painted his cheeks.

"Only a pervert for you," Donghae sang before he places his lips onto Eunhyuk's left nipple and started to bite and suck it. While the other hand pinches his right one.

Hard.

And the other's reply is stuck in the throat as he throws his back at the pleasure that, like electricity- spreads throughout the body, down his spine. Eunhyuk's breathing comes out is ragged, as deep gasps radiated across the room. After done sucking, Donghae softly trails his lips up to Eunhyuk's neck, sucking it. Marking him- for everyone to know that Eunhyuk is his.

Only his.

"Ah..." Eunhyuk breathes out , "Don't make it too dark...people will see...ah..."

But it only turns the other on more.

More.

As the lips broke apart from the neck, Donghae captures the other by the lips again, gently. Butterflies crept up to their hearts, tickling it. It seems as the temperature is getting hotter. Their cheeks, both red from heat and blushing. In their eyes, there's only each other. Whose reflections are mirrors of themselves in the other's eyes.

Bringing their foreheads closer until it's touching, Donghae whispers, "I love you, Hyukkie. So much. So much."

Answering his statement, Eunhyuk replies with an equally passionate whisper, "I love you too, Hae."

They kiss again, and again, and again.

Their bodies are raging with passion and adrenaline, looking for that release- of emotions and love. With their lips still attached, Donghae reaches to the side of the bed, to the drawer and takes out what they needed, lube.

Squirting a generous amount onto his hand, Donghae grasps Eunhyuk's cock tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. Just enough to make the other squirm. Using the his hands to pump on Eunhyuk's hardened member. Eunhyuk tightens his hold of the other's shoulder as he throws his head back, biting a moan.

"Don't. Let out your voice, it's ok," Donghae murmurs as his pace goes faster.

"Ah...ah....ah...Hae..." gasps Eunhyuk.

"Moan for me, only for me."

It wasn't an statement, it was a demand, and Eunhyuk knows he'll comply.

A tight sensation began to gather and Eunhyuk knows it'll be soon as his hold tightens around Donghae's shoulders.

And at that moment, Donghae stops.

"Wha-"

Another surprise as Donghae slips a lubed finger into Eunhyuk's hole.

It felt weird, it didn't hurt very much, just as any other time. And Eunhyuk rests his back onto the mattress while Donghae waits for him to adjust.

After awhile, a second finger enters him again, this time, the sharp pain burns as his fingers dug into Donghae's bare back. And Donghae kisses the other deeply, to numb the pain, to distract Eunhyuk from the pain. He then starts scissoring, preparing the other for what's going to come later.

The pain slowly numbs but not completely disappears as the pleasure starts to drown his body to pleasure.

Sinking into the depths of passion.

A third finger enters, and Eunhyuk kisses back with firmness, as their swollen lips never get tired of the attachment.

The touch.

The communication.

The love.

Then the fingers pulls out as Donghae places his pulsating cock toward the entrance. Looking up at Eunhyuk for consent.

Receiving the nod, he pushes his cock into the depths of hotness.

Sharps gasps echoes the room as Eunhyuk clenches. And Donghae waits for the other to adjust.

'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.' Eunhyuk chants in his head, hoping to soothe the pain.

"Move," he gasps out.

And Donghae complies as he began to thrust in and out of Eunhyuk.

Slowly and deeply.

The feeling of want and yearning screams from their hearts through their veins, all over, coursing through their whole body.

"Mmmm...Hyukkie...you feel so good. Ah..."

"HH-Hae! I-I-love-you!" Eunhyuk manages to gasp out between the deep thrusts. His head his buried on the crook of Donghae's neck, taking in the deep musky scent.

All those senses combined is driving them crazy.

"I-know," moans Donghae at the warm, hot deliciousness that is wrapped around his cock.

The sounds of slapping skin resounds around the room, as breathing become ragged and thrusts become faster and rapid.

Eunhyuk arches his back, his vision seeing white as Donghae hits his prostrate, dead on.

"AHHH! There! Hae! AH!" His voice rose a few octaves higher. As the feelings of pleasure overwhelms him.

Desperate.

"Tell me, what do you want, Hyukkie?" commands Donghae as his hands began to grasp around Eunhyuk's hardened cock with precum dripping from the tip.

"Faster, Hae." Mumbles Eunhyuk, embarrassed.

"What? Louder." Donghae began to pump Eunhyuk's hard cock, torturously slow.

"I said, fuck me! And fuck me hard, Hae!" Screams Eunhyuk, desperate for release, desperate for his touch. Not caring about language or manners at this moment.

And Donghae lifted Eunhyuk's legs over his shoulder and began to thrust even deeper and faster.

Both of them, are burning, on fire.

Burning bright, passionate, and hot.

A sheer coat of sweat coated their skin, dripping hot. It seemed to be glistening as the light from the lamp illuminates their bodies.

Deep breathe added to their music of moans, whimpers, and loving whispers.

Heartbeats are pulsating from their chests in a similar rhythm.

Donghae's becomes erratic as they are close. Donghae began to pump the other's cock along the same pace as he's thrusting.

With a whimper, Eunhyuk came, white ribbons of cum painted their heaving chests. And with a groan, Donghae plants his seeds deep inside Eunhyuk.

After wiping up the mess they made, the couple slept together in each other's arms, in an embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, was met not long after.

And Eunhyuk was sure grumpy and irritated.

"Stupid fish!" He talks to a plushie Nemo while sulking in his shared room with Donghae. More like their bedroom, as one rather than shared.

The members were off the next day, while the other members were going out or visiting friends, Eunhyuk and Donghae had to stay to home. Well...it's was due to "over exercising" last night as one may call it or just flat out, "horny" fish with monkey all night.

Not only was his bottom in flaming pain, his waist was aching as well. He had to stay in bed most of the day, unable to go out.

"Hyukkie! I made lunch!" Donghae sang as he waltz through the door and into their room.

'Easy for him to say. He's doesn't bottom...'

 

Another fine day in Super Junior's dorm.

With a sulking monkey and a bubbly fish.


End file.
